Warning Bells
by apinksunset
Summary: Life is never typical for Felicity Smoak as she traverses her daily life at Starling City Academy. But is something more sinister afoot beyond the halls? And can Oliver Queen help? A high school AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Warning Bells

A/N: I'm trying to get back into creative writing, I've not been able to write now for a long time due to other responsibilities, so needless to say I'm rusty. And I honestly have no idea what compelled me to want to do a high school AU. So there's a first time for everything. Oh, and expect this to be tropey. Very, very tropey. But I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading.

Chapter 1

"Crap," she muttered under her breath. "I am going to be so late to History. I really can't afford another tardy on my record," Felicity Smoak mumbled, pulling her history book out from the bottom of the pile of books currently lodged in her locker in the hallway of Starling Academy. She gave another tug, this time harder, and the book suddenly freed itself from the pile, the force sending its owner backward onto her behind, blonde ponytail swinging side to side.

Clutching the errant textbook to her chest she scrambled to her feet, slamming the locker door shut and spinning the dial on the lock.

"Well that's not embarrassing at all," she chided herself. Turning, she took off at a run down the hall towards her classroom, praying she'd be a few seconds faster than the final class bell. Just four doorways away, she felt confident that she'd make it as she grasped tighter at the stack of books in her arms, including the History book she's blaming on her current troubles. Confident that is until she barreled right into a brick wall of a body that suddenly appeared coming out of the boy's bathroom, sending her spiraling once more to the ground on her bottom, books and papers flying everywhere.

Adjusting her glasses from her place on the ground, she looked up to see that the brick wall was none other than Slade Wilson, or as Felicity had nicknamed him in her head, Senior Class Jerk. He wasn't even moved by their collision, which Felicity's brain attributed to the fact that he was muscular and stout; every bit of what made him such a jock and a prided member of Starling Academy's football team.

"Watch where you're going, geek," the dark-haired boy glared down at her in his deep voice. He was flanked by two of his friends, whom Felicity recognized also as members of the football team. He pretended to dust off the sleeves of his school blazer all students were forced to wear with their uniforms. "I just had this dry-cleaned. Now it's got nerd germs on it."

Felicity groaned. Couldn't he come up with a more original insult? She pulled to her knees and moved to collect her books and papers. Now she was really going to be late. Quickly she gathered her stuff, trying to ignore the laughing boys above her. Arms full, she reached forward to grab her history essay that had fluttered out of her book, the piece she needed for the class she was surely going to get a tardy demerit for shortly when a heavy foot came down on top of the paper missing her fingers by centimeters. Startled, she withdrew her hand and leaned back.

"Slade," she looked up with a scowl on her face. "Will you and your thugs here please bully me another time? I'm going to be late to History and this essay is due today. I don't have time for your insults right at the moment. I'm free Thursday though. You can be ignorant asses to girls like me then. Ok? Good. Glad we understand each other."

Slade kept his foot firmly on top of her paper and glared. "Actually, Felicity now is the perfect time, seeing as how I've been wanting to speak to you anyway."

"Wow, you actually know my name." Felicity meant that sincerely, but wasn't sure she meant to say it out loud. She was here at SCA as a scholarship student, not one of the wealthy trust fund kids who went here. She tended to try to fly below the radar at school. Not being noticed was generally a good thing.

Felicity sighed and climbed to her feet. She had no real reason to be scared of Slade per say, she knew he or his lackeys couldn't or wouldn't actually hurt her here at school. Starling Academy was a private school and with the kind of money the parents paid in tuition came with it better security and monitoring. He could however, make her life miserable. He made a lot of people's lives miserable if she had to guess. "What do you want from me? I don't bother you, I don't look at you, I don't even speak to you."

"We do have a problem though," he snarled. "You're in my Algebra class."

"So? So are 18 other kids."

"But you're the only one of those 18 who is killing the bell curve that old man Parsons grades on. You're nerdy perfectness is making it difficult for me to maintain a C average in that stupid class."

"Again," Felicity spat at him. "So what? That's you're problem, not mine. I won't apologize for studying hard and earning my grades." She hoisted her books a little higher in her arms to emphasize her point.

"If I don't maintain the C, I don't play football. If I don't play football, Starling Academy wins fewer games and we don't go to the championship game. If we don't win the championship fewer colleges will recruit me to play for them. And if that happens it will all be your fault."

Felicity looked up at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? It's so not my fault that you're too stupid to perform at an average level in a standard high school math class. It's not even an advanced placement class Slade." This oaf's sense of logic irritated her. "No one's guaranteed a bell curve in life. You know what? I take back what I just said. You're not even stupid. Just lazy. If you'd pay attention and not spend your time trying to impress your moron friends here during class you'd probably have an A and be the one ruining the curve for the others. And furthermore, it's just basic algebra, geez. Lay off the juice, dude. You're seriously not thinking straight."

Slade's eyes darkened dangerously in anger. No one spoke to him that way and lived to tell it. He began to respond to the petite blonde in front of him when the class bell rang at just that moment. Turning his head down the way for a quick evaluation of who was left in the hallway and noting it was now empty except for this annoying girl and he and his crew, he turned back and took a step back. Lifting his foot, he bent and picked up the history paper he'd kept Felicity from picking up. A dirty foot print marred the page. He took a menacing step forward, and Felicity reflexively stepped back. Grabbing her hand quickly, she squeaked out an "eep" as he caught her off guard. He laid the paper in her hand and stepped even closer as he bent to whisper near her ear.

"I can make your life miserable Felicity. Don't taunt me. Do the right thing and drop your grade." Leaning back, he continued to glare at her as he tossed a nod at his boys and they turned and sauntered off down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Felicity sighed and said to herself in a low voice, "Oh trust me, I need no help being miserable. I manage that well enough without an overgrown jock with a God complex helping." She looked down at the paper in her hand, the footprint a reminder that her day was not going so well. She rubbed at the dirt, but only succeeded in smudging the print. "Great, just great." She shoved the paper back in her book and headed towards her classroom.

She could hear Ms. Davies monotone voice from outside the door. She'd already started the lesson. Slipping in the door, she found her seat a few chairs from the back as the history teacher droned on about the War of 1812. Maybe she'd be lucky and the teacher was so engrossed in her lesson she didn't notice her.

Looking up from her powerpoint presentation, Felicity's bubble of mild hope burst. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Smoak. You can pick up your tardy slip at the conclusion of class," Ms. Davies said.

"Yes ma'am," Felicity answered softly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. "Sorry I'm late." She couldn't help but notice a few smirks from those around her.

"Way to go girl. Embrace your inner rebellion."

Felicity turned her head towards the almost whispered voice of a smiling Tommy Merlyn. She shot him a glare that held no real heat and rolled her eyes. "Just a typical day, Merlyn. Just a day," she whispered back.

Tommy flashed a grin in response and turned back to the boring lecture about a war that happened over two hundred years ago.

The rest of the class progressed without any interruptions or obstacles and Felicity managed to pay attention and take what she felt were an adequate amount of notes. At least enough to help her study and pass the next exam. Not soon enough, the class bell finally rang. Felicity gathered her things and headed to the front of the classroom where Ms. Davies nonchalantly handed Felicity a tardy slip.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in hearing why I was late, would you?" she asked hopefully. Ms. Davies just shook her head no and looked at her over the reading glasses perched on her nose. Shoving it in her pocket, Felicity turned and headed out of the room, towards the throng of students making their way through the crowded hall to the next assigned class. "We're like lemmings all dressed in the same little suits" she said to herself as she caught up with her friends at their locker.

"I love lemons," Caitlin Snow said by way of greeting, tossing her chemistry book in her locker and pulling a physics book out in its place.

"Lemons are great with tea," Iris West asked, waiting with Caitlin.

"I said lemmings," Felicity said, elongating the "m" for emphasis. "You know, like the rodents that all look alike and run off the side of a cliff. She pointed behind her to the throng of students all dressed alike moving hurriedly. Not lemons, like the yellow fruit."

The girls just looked at their friend. They were use to Felicity-isms, as Iris had coined them.

"Whatever," Caitlin said. "Lemmings, lemons, none of it cause me to care today. It's Friday!"

"What's with her happy mood?" Felicity half-grumbled.

"Date night with Ronnie Raymond," Iris answered, bumping Caitlin's hip while Caitlin smiled sheepishly. "Haven't you been listening to her go on and on about Mr. Dreamy all week?"

Felicity laughed. "That's right. Hunk night for Caitlin." The three girls headed down the hallway towards the Physics class they all had next.

"Felicity! Wait up!" The girls paused, all three turning at the unexpected voice calling out to their blonde friend.

"Speaking of hunks," Iris whispered. "Let's go Caitlin. We'll get the scoop from her in class." Caitlin and Iris then hurried way laughing.

"Don't abandon me!" Felicity called after them. "Great friends I have," she grumbled softly. Turning around, she looked up into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. And she swallowed hard. Because guys like Oliver Queen did not engage in conversation with girls like Felicity Smoak.

"Oliver," she said, trying to sound aloof. "What can I help you with?" _What can I help you with? Geez Felicity, what are you? His pharmacist?_ "I mean, why do you want to talk to me?"

He looked at her funny, and then seemed to shake it off. "Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

Felicity looked down in thought for a second and then back up. "The people in this school who aren't my friends who generally want to talk to me based on today's progression so far hasn't gone very well." He looked at her, confused once more.

"Was that an actual sentence?" he grinned.

"You know what? Never mind. I ramble. Often. Babbling, really." She looked away. _Nope, not recovering well. Still not sounding cool. Or even coherent._

Oliver Queen was the hottest guy at Starling Academy. He had classic chiseled looks, was athletic, came from one of the wealthiest families, and when he smiled Felicity swore glacial caps probably melted just a little. He was popular, something Felicity was definitely not. So she was genuinely confused herself as to why he'd want to share physical space with her, never mind have a conversation with her. Popular kids had their own clique. Felicity wasn't a part of his world.

"I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Arrow. No infringement intended. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun, then we'll put them right back into their rightful boxes.

Chapter 2

"I need your help."

Felicity cringed. Of course he needed her help. She was the nerdy brainiac, stereotype that every school had at least one of. He probably wants her to do his homework for him and provide him with answers to his math test too so he can party it up with the football team or whatever the popular group would be doing this weekend. Laughing nervously, Felicity chided herself for even entertaining the thought that Oliver Queen would've wanted to speak to her about anything of a social sense. Her mind flashed back to her mother's words, gently smoothing her hair down as she'd tell her _"You are who you are and that makes you special, unique and a force to be reckoned with. Own it baby girl."_ Felicity loved her mother fiercely for being so positive to her when she only saw herself as different from the other kids. Remembering her words, she looked up at Oliver once more.

"No."

"No? Felicity, you don't even know what it is I need your help with."

"I know what you want, Oliver, and no, I won't do your homework for you or give you the answers to whatever test in whatever class you're currently afraid you're going to fail. Its math, isn't it? It's always math with you athletic guys, which surprises me a little because you have to remember all those plays by number and calculate the distance you're throwing the ball and - "

"It's not math." He cut her off. "That's not-"

"Because that is the theme of today apparently at Starling City Academy, because you're not the first person to approach me. Did you know it's Corner Felicity Day? And then make demands on her that are unfair and if caught would not only get you in trouble, but me as well? It's not a stretch of the imagination to anyone here that knows me that my getting in trouble for cheating on schoolwork of all things is pretty much a catastrophic event to my academic future."

Oliver reached out and grabbed Felicity lightly by the shoulders, startling the blonde and effectively shutting her up once more. He got the result he was going for. Man, could this girl talk.

"Felicity, I didn't stop you to ask you to do my math homework for me. Although that wouldn't be a bad idea for the future. Mid-terms are coming up." He waggled his eyebrows and broke into a small smile.

"You didn't?"

"I didn't."

"Then what is it you want exactly?" If he didn't want her to do his homework for him, then what was it? Her curiosity peaked.

Oliver looked down a bit sheepishly, then looked up again and smiled, his best Oliver Queen charm on full display. "It's not math. I need your help with a computer."

Felicity shrugged out of his grip, taking a step back. "Ugh, Oliver no. I do not need to know nor care to know what's in your browsing history that you suddenly need gone. Take it to Tech Village. I'm sure they'll be discreet since you're a Queen and all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have Physics class, and if I'm late it'll be my second tardy slip of the day, which is two too many by the way." She turned to head towards her class.

"Felicity wait! You've got it all wrong. And I really do need your help. You're the only one who can help me. Please." Oliver noticed the serious look on Felicity's face hadn't faded. He released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He never had this problem with girls.

Felicity stopped in her tracks and sighed. She turned around and walked back up to the handsome senior. "Ok Oliver, maybe I'll help you if you can answer two questions for me."

"Ok," Oliver said cautiously. "Ask me anything. I'm an open book." He gestured towards his chest with his hands in a grand gesture, which Felicity couldn't help but find slightly distracting, but she regained her focus and asked, "First of all, why do you think I am the only one who can help you?"

"Easy," he smiled. "Tommy said you're absolutely the smartest girl in the school and that you have a reputation of being really good with computers."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Of course, Tommy Merlyn knows all, or least thinks he does. I swear, he's the biggest gossip in school. Remind me to throttle him later." She refocused once more. "And second," she paused briefly. "What's my last name?"

Oliver's smile faltered. "What?"

"What's my last name?"

Oliver shifted uneasily to his other foot and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, well of course I know your last name." Struggling, he decided to go for a counter defense. "I know your first name, and that's clearly more important. You're the only Felicity in the school. And I know you're incredibly smart, and obviously a really good-hearted person who enjoys helping her fellow man." Oliver smiled meekly. As an afterthought, he added in a whisper of desperation, "I'll pay you Felicity. Name your price. That's how important this is to me."

"Exactly what I thought." She frowned. He didn't want her help because she was a good person, he didn't even know her nor cared to. "My last name is certainly not Queen. So therefore I don't have an expectation that people will drop everything and be at my beck and call just because I flash a gorgeous smile at them. And I don't want your money Oliver. I actually have a job, which I have to be at as soon as school ends today. So even if I wanted to help you with your little computer problem unfortunately between that and my own school work, I'm afraid I can't help you. Sorry."

Felicity turned away from him slowly and walked away, leaving Oliver standing in the hallway, a crestfallen look on his face. As she walked away, she ventured a quick peek back over her shoulder and almost felt sorry for him. But remembering her mother's words, she straightened her back and walked on. She wouldn't be used or walked on. That was a promise she'd made to herself when she moved to Starling City to attend the prestigious private school on an academic scholarship. She may not have the money or privilege these kids had, but she had her sense of self-worth. And she wouldn't compromise that for a few dollars, no matter how badly she might need them. Or how killer of a smile Oliver Queen had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what's it going to be tonight, Mr. Watkins? The peach pie or Mary's specialty today, the rhubarb?" Felicity smiled at her customer as she topped off his coffee for the third time.

"Oh no, Felicity, I don't think I have the room for it," the old man replied, years of laugh lines framing the brown eyes that still shone bright.

"You sure?" Felicity tilted her head slightly. She leaned in then and mock-whispered, "Mary made a deal with the guy who runs the produce stand. They give her the freshest fruits and vegetables daily. I know for a fact that rhubarb came fresh off a truck today from a local farm in Oregon. It's the good stuff."

Mr. Watkins leaned in a little closer to her, playing along. "Well then, I suppose we can't let the good stuff go to waste. I better take a piece before it goes bad."

Felicity smiled widely and patted the old man on the arm. "I'll cut your piece a little bigger than the norm." Chuckling, she turned away to return behind the counter of the diner where she worked. The Purple Cow was an older establishment, with vinyl chairs and formica top tables and a fifties décor that wasn't intentionally decorated that way. It just seemed as if no one had changed it since at least the fifties. It was run down, but Felicity preferred to think of it as quaint. Mary kept her place clean as a whistle and the walls were bright and cheery and the entire glass front let the sun shine through. The crown piece of the diner was indeed a large ceramic purple cow, paint flecked off in places and a chip in her ear. She stood fast in the corner of the entryway, greeting her customers for probably longer than Felicity had been alive. In terms of places of employment, she could certainly think of worse places she could've ended up. It was a waitress job, so the pay wasn't stellar and she depended heavily on her tips. But the regulars seemed to like her and she made do ok. So Felicity didn't complain, even if she often went home with the faint scent of grease from the fryer permeating her hair and polyester waitress uniform. The dress uniform was a lilac purple, of course.

She set the coffee carafe back on its cradle and went to work cutting Mr. Watkins the piece of pie she'd promised. The familiar sound of the bell attached to the front door alerted her to a new customer coming in. Looking up, she smiled as she saw it wasn't a customer but rather multiple customers. "Hey guys!" she smiled widely. "Find a seat anywhere you want. I'll be right over."

"Sure thing, Felicity," Caitlin said, offering a little wave. "You working the front section tonight?"

"Yep," Felicity answered, setting the pie down in front of Mr. Watkins at his table. Looking at him, she smiled and said "Just as I promised. Enjoy!" The old man nodded and picked up his fork to dive into his dessert.

Walking over to her friends, Felicity couldn't help but smile. It was Friday night, and Caitlin and her boyfriend Ronnie were out with Iris and Barry. Caitlin was over the moon that she and Ronnie were now a "thing". It's all Felicity and Iris had heard about all week at school. "Ronnie this, Ronnie that". Felicity was glad that her friend seemed to be so happy and had found someone who suited her personality well. Ronnie was one of the nicer guys in school that Felicity had met. He was handsome, athletic, but not at all the stereotypical dumb jock. Caitlin had told them all about how Ronnie wanted to go to Washington State next year and major in Biology.

Barry and Iris were not exactly a couple, but for the life of her, Felicity couldn't figure out why. It was beyond obvious that Barry was crushing on Iris and Felicity had a strong suspicion it was mutual. Why they didn't just get together was beyond her. But she wasn't going to meddle in Iris' life. Barry was a great guy, probably the fastest guy on the Starling Academy track team. And he had humility to go with his intelligence. Felicity enjoyed having Barry in their study group and he was a good friend when he wasn't being a complete dork. She watched earnestly as he slid into the booth next to Iris.

"So, did SCA win tonight?" Felicity asked as she approached their table, pulling her order book out of her apron pocket.

"Hell yeah we did," Ronnie answered, a one hundred watt smile on his face. "It wasn't even a contest."

"That's great!" Felicity answers. "So you're celebrating. What do you guys want?"

"It would have been better if you'd been there with us, Felicity," Iris interjected. "Can't you get Friday nights off? We miss you."

Felicity laughed a little, an attempt to mask the feeling that crept unbidden into her throat for just a minute. She loved her friends, but they didn't need to know about her financial situation. They didn't have the same problems, so she kept her personal issues to herself mostly. "But then who'd be here after the game to serve you greasy French fries to clog your arteries?"

"Good point," Barry laughed. "I'll have the French fries and a soda."

"Barry!" Iris knocked him in the chest. "You're missing the point. We want to spend time with our friend."

"But you guys see each other literally every day at school, you have several classes together, and you eat lunch together every day."

"And," Felicity pretended to draw a line through what she'd written on her order pad, "that's no fries for Barry."

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed, a faux look of horror taking over his face. "Let's not get too hasty. I'm sorry, Felicity. Please don't punish me by withholding french fries."

Felicity laughed. "Ok then," She pointed at the tall brunette haired boy across the table. "But learn your lesson. No messing with us girls."

Barry mock-saluted her back. "Lesson learned, I promise."

Felicity was going to comment when the sound of the front door bell chiming again caught her attention instead. Seems like the little diner was the "it" spot to go tonight, as she saw several more students streaming in the front door and finding seats at the various tables. The volume in the diner suddenly got loud. She turned back around to try to get a glimpse of who was making all the ruckus, seeing instead a stream of probably ten to twelve students filing in, laughing and cutting up as they came through the diner door. Felicity's smile faded as her eyes were directed to one of those students in particular: Oliver Queen.

"Please sit in Verna's section. Please sit in Verna's section," she muttered under her breath as she watched Oliver and his friends head towards a few empty booths on the opposite side of the diner.

"What?" Ronnie asked, a confused look on his face.

Felicity was jarred back to the four pairs of eyes looking at her. "I'm about to get slammed, what else you guys want?" she asked, looking down at her order pad.

"Just make it four orders of fries and four sodas, if that's ok with everyone else," Caitlin answered. "We'll make it easy on you. Wish I could help."

Felicity smiled "Thanks, sorry you guys." And with that she turned and headed back to the grill area to turn in their order.

Once she'd submitted their order to the fry cook, she returned to the front, groaning inwardly as even more young people from her school had arrived and seated themselves. The diner was abuzz, so she knew she had to get busy with serving them. Across the aisles she watches as Verna is setting glasses of water down on the table of a group of guys who she knew were members of the football team. Filling some glasses of her own, she set them on a tray and made her way over to deliver them and wait their tables. "This isn't demeaning at all," she thought to herself. "I'm probably the only student in this school who has an actual job on a Friday night."

"Hi, guys," she smiled, setting her glasses down in front of her newest customers. "What'll it be tonight?"

"Felicity? This is where you work?" Oliver Queen looked up from his menu at her voice, a perplexed look on his face.

"Yeah," she laughed, "I told you I had a job." _Just stay light and breezy Felicity. Maybe they won't judge you._

"You guys know each other?" Uh oh.

Laurel Lance. Gorgeous cheerleader, daughter of the police chief, and Oliver Queen's on-off-on-off girlfriend. She was every cliché Felicity could think of when she thought of the perfect high school "it" girl. Laurel's picture was probably in the book next to the description of an "it" girl, if such a book existed.

"Yeah," Oliver answered easily. "Felicity and I are friends."

"Umm, hmm" Laurel answered. "I'll bet you are."

"We're not really friends," Felicity chimed in quickly. She didn't want Laurel to get the wrong idea. If Oliver was dating Laurel again, the last thing she needed was to stir up drama. "I mean, Oliver asked me to help him with a… project, but unfortunately my schedule doesn't allow it."

Laurel was going to say something else, but Oliver quickly cut her off. "Felicity's the best person with computers in the school, Laurel. According to Merlyn over here, she's a genius."

Laurel had a dubious look on her face, but let it pass. Felicity was relieved. She'd managed to ignore Oliver all week long and she wasn't ready to stop being mad at him yet.

"So, Felicity, anything good to eat here?" Tommy asked, diverting the topic. "I'm buying," he said, wrapping his arm around the back of the booth and his date's shoulders.

"You should try the pizza, Tommy," Felicity said with a smirk. "It's full of cheese, just like you."

The laughter from the table seemed to do the trick and Felicity relaxed a little. _I worry too much about what other people think_ , she thought to herself.

"Pizza it is. I'll have a large. What do the rest of you bozos want? The woman doesn't have all day," Tommy answered with a grin.

Felicity took their orders and headed back to the kitchen, stopping to check on Mr. Watson on the way. She heard the doorbell ring yet again, signaling the arrival of yet more customers, likely more of the kids from school. Turning away a quarter step from Oliver's table, she froze in her steps, shoulders stiffening momentarily as she realized who had just entered the diner.

"Oh frak."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh frak."

"You ok, Felicity?" Oliver asked, his eyes narrowing just slightly as he studied the blonde, noticing how she stiffened when she recognized the person who'd just come through the door. He followed her line of sight to see just who had given her pause. Oliver watched Felicity's reaction closely as Slade Wilson entered, laughing loudly and flanked by his cronies.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Felicity answered tersely, turning back to Oliver and Tommy. "Just peachy even." Sighing, she squared her shoulders and headed over to his table.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite nerd."

"Well hello yourself, Slade." Felicity said, hoping she didn't sound apprehensive about having to deal with this oaf again this week. "You here for a post-game celebration or are you meeting the math team for study night?" Felicity tilted her head and forced a pressed smile.

"Funny," Slade scoffed. "You're a real comedienne." He dropped the fake smile from his face. "Don't test me Felicity. Actually," he said, leaning forward where he was sat at the table. "Let's be honest with each other here. You," he pointed at her for emphasis. "You are just a sad little waitress. That's all you'll ever be, just like your mother. Even with your little charity scholarship. And I plan to be a future draftee to the NFL. My future is within my reach, along with lots of money. You should probably just get use to serving people like me. So with that in mind, get me and the guys here a round of cheeseburgers and beer."

"Ah, ok," Felicity said, choosing to ignore the dig at her being at Starling Academy solely because she had earned a scholarship. "Cheeseburgers and *sodas* it is. You know we don't serve alcohol. Besides, you're a minor."

"I'm 18 actually," he sneered. "A real man, sweetheart."

Felicity pretended to scratch through her pad. "Oh, I see. A real man isn't threatened by a 'sad little waitress' who's smarter than him and has proven it every week in class. You're still getting sodas." Felicity flashed a smile at Slade and turned on her heel, stalking away to put in their order. She could hear one of Slade's friends laughing as she walked away.

"I kind of like her, man. She's got fire."

"Shut up, Ken."

Score one for the "sad little waitress with the big brains" Felicity thought to herself as she busied herself with her other work. She asked the fry cook to rush Slade's table's order, hoping that the sooner she served them, the sooner they'd leave. The strategy worked, to a point. Finally getting up to leave, he sauntered over to Felicity as she wrapped silverware in front of the checkout counter.

"Just so we're clear, Felicity," Slade took an extra step forward, stepping into her personal space. Instinctively Felicity moved to take a step backward, but she butted up against the counter, nowhere to go. So she was forced to tilt herself backwards to look up at the menacing figure towering over her.

"We have mid-terms happening next week. I *expect* you to follow through with my previous instructions,"

Drawing every ounce of strength from within her, Felicity pushed her arm outward, forcing Slade to lean back slightly. "And *I* told you that wasn't in my plans." Felicity tried her hardest to keep her voice steady and confident, even though his physical presence was looming.

"Is there a problem here?" a new voice suddenly asked from behind Slade.

Turning around, Slade chuckled and stepped back as Oliver approached the two adversaries.

"Not at all, mate," Slade said, his voice suddenly mirthful. "Just paying my check, and giving little Felicity here some good advice. Nothing for you to worry about."

Oliver looked at Slade dubiously. "Alright man. Just wanted to make sure everything's cool here."

Reaching out, Slade gently took Felicity's hand, turning her palm upwards. He placed a $20 bill in her hand and folded her palm shut around it. "Keep the change babe. See you next week." With that, he spun around, clapping Oliver soundly on his shoulder in what was intended to be a friendly manner, and walked over to collect his friends.

Felicity released the breath she didn't realize she was holding, her eyes following Slade's retreating figure.

"Was he harassing you Felicity?" Oliver asked, a skeptical look on his face.

"What?" Felicity quickly shifted her focus back to Oliver who now stood before her. "No, no it's ok. I'm fine." Felicity said, slightly embarrassed to have been put into this situation. She wasn't even sure why Oliver Queen of all people would even care. It wasn't like they were friends, and she hadn't been especially helpful to him. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah," she said, looking down into her hand. "We just had a disagreement about… his bill." She held up the twenty dollar bill as if it were a point of reference. "All good now. Except for the fact that he tipped me less than a dollar on his bill. But aside from that tiny fact, I'm good. Thank you for asking though."

"Look, I know how he can be, and if he's…"

"Oliver! Come on, let's go," Laurel sidled up next to him, interrupting Oliver and grabbing him by the elbow, dragging him away. "I don't want to miss the midnight showing of the movie."

Turning around one last time, he gave a tiny wave to the blonde waitress. "Good night, Felicity."

She returned the gesture with a half-wave of her own. "Good night Oliver," she spoke so softly she was pretty sure his retreating form couldn't have heard.

Two hours later, Felicity finally exited the diner, having finally cleaned and closed for the night. She began the walk home, opting not to wait for a bus under a street light this late at night. She felt safer being on the move actually. And it was just a six block walk. She stayed alert, she wasn't stupid. But she was also extremely tired, having spent an entire day at school and then working the crazy Friday night shift at the diner. She couldn't wait to shower and crawl into her bed. At least tomorrow was Saturday. She'd have the morning free to do her laundry before heading back to the diner to work the Saturday night shift. She smiled a little as she saw the older three story brownstone she called home come into view.

Trudging up the stairs, backpack in hand now, she fished for her keys. Turning the key in the lock, she let herself into the small two bedroom apartment, heading directly for her bedroom. Tossing her book bag on the old desk in the corner, she flopped back on the twin bed. "What a day," she sighed, turning over and burrowing her head in her pillow.


End file.
